poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Noah Sparkle
Noah Sparkle is the hero of his adventure series. And the little brother of Twilight Sparkle. Type of Dog Noah is a little Golden retriever puppy that has the Omnitrix as a collar. Personality Noah is a kind, sweet and lovable Pup and he loves to be friends with anyone he meets. He loves to eat just like Shaggy and Scooby-Doo. Dislikes * Noah Hates Being Yelled at by anyone. even Rabbit * He Never likes being Starved to death and being Buillied at. * He never likes dog food or Honey. * He Never Likes it when Someone Gave Praise for What Noah Truly Found. * Noah Never Likes being Punished in things he Never Dose. (Which he always walks out on the Punishment he was Wrongfully giving) * Noah Never Likes being accused like a Criminal without Evidence. * Noah hates cats. but It soon turned upside down when he and Periwinkle became Friends * Noah hate being called names like Tradior and * Noah hates villains like Devious Diesel. Likes * Noah Loves Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches * Noah Loves the "What's in the mail today" song He Sings it to Replace "Mail Time" * Noah Loves Treasure hunts * Noah Loves Twilight Sparkle as his Sister * Noah Loves Applejack as his Girlfriend * Noah loves his friends Songs Preformed * I Just Can't Wait to Be King * I Just Can't Wait * I Love You * I Love to Laugh * The Goodbye Song * The Bear Cha Cha Cha * I Want to Go Home * Sometimes You Make a Friend * Best Day Ever * You Can Only Be You * Everyone is Special * Who's Noah? * The Hottest Place in Town * Where in the World is Noah? * Somebody Has to Be The Favorite * What's in the Mail today Trivia * Noah's Favorite Songs are "Everyone is Spiecal" and "I love you". * Noah has the Omnitrix that can Transform him into over 1,000,000 Aliens and it served as a Hidden Camera. * Noah had the same issue like Henry the Green Engine and He gain Unicorn horn and Pegus wings and made Rarity Jealous * Noah is the second being to wear the Omnitrix. The first is Ben Tennyson. * Noah can do impressions of anyone. * Noah can do anything and is full of surprises. * Noah's omnitrix can scan DNA of villains and copy them in it. * in Engine form He was Black with the Number 10820 On Sodor He was Painted Yellow with the Number 2319 * Noah is the Moble Element of Harmony * Noah loves Twilight as his sister but has a major crush on Applejack * Noah is Major Scared of Nightmare Night * Noah is the Prince of Friendship * He has the same yellow color as Fluttershy * Noah is bilingual. * Noah always Loves to Find Treasure and give them to Someone who needs them. * He is friends with Peaches (chipmunk). * His EG Dragon form is based of Spike. When he visit the Equestria Girls universe, he has a human form based on Male Scootaloo. Links Noah's Adventure series My Little Pony Friendship and Noah Are Magic PAW Partol and Noah Gallery Unknow (3).png|Noah in his dragon outfit Unknow (2).png| Noah the Tank Engine.png| Noah the E2 Stirling Tender Engine British Railways Noah Morrison Animated.png| Noah Sparkle.png| Ultimate Rescue Noah.png| Ultimate Rescue Noah (water).png| Ultimate Rescue Noah (Constructon gear).png| Ultimate Rescue Noah (Police).png| Ultimate Rescue Noah (Fix it Pup).png| Ultimate Rescue Noah (Air gear).png| EQG!Noah Sparkle.png Category:NoahMorrison Category:Males Category:Original characters Category:HEROES Category:Animal characters Category:Noah's Adventure Team Category:Dogs Category:Characters Category:OC characters Category:In love heroes